Shall We Date?
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Fanfic yang hanya berisi kumpulan oneshot yang menceritakan tentang anggota klub musik ringan yang diajak kencan oleh cowok. (Date 1: Yui's Secret Admirer) Happy reading and enjoy!


Disclaimer: K-On was created by Kakifly

Pair: OC (Kotaro Nishikado) x Yui Hirasawa

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur, dsb

Summary: Yui mendapat SMS dari seseorang yang mengaku dirinya adalah pengagum rahasianya. Suatu hari, dia ingin mengajak Yui kencan dengannya! Bagaimana reaksi Yui? Apakah dia menerimanya? OC (Kotaro) x Yui. Happy reading! ^_^

 **Shall We Date?**

 ***~Yui's Secret Admirer~***

Suatu hari di musim gugur di SMA Sakuragaoka...

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek sebahu dengan klip rambut kuning berjalan riang menuju ke tujuannya yang terakhir setelah sekolah usai. Yaitu ruang musik. Gadis itu menenteng tas sekolah di bahunya beserta tas tempat gitar kesayangannya, Gi-Ta di punggungnya. Kemudian dia menaiki setiap anak tangga yang membawanya ke ruang musik di lantai 2.

Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menyicip kuenya Mugi-chan! Aku harus ke sana secepatnya sebelum teman-teman menghabiskan jatah kueku, pikir gadis itu. Di kepalanya, terbayang kue-kue manis yang akan dibawa salah satu sahabatnya itu. Membuatnya semakin cepat menaiki tangga. Tak lama, dia akhirnya sudah sampai di tujuannya, ruang musik. Gadis itu membuka pintu, lalu...

"Konnichiwa!" sapanya riang.

"Konnichiwa, Yui-chan," balas seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bergelombang dan bermata biru yang selalu membawakan panganan manis untuk teman-teman anggotanya, Tsumugi (biasanya dia dipanggil "Mugi").

"Konnichiwa, Yui-senpai," ucap gadis berkucir dua dan bermata coklat yang merupakan anggota klub musik ringan termuda, Azusa.

"Hai, Mugi-chan! Azu-nyan!" seru gadis yang dipanggil Yui itu. Dia memeluk adik kelas yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan erat.

"Hufft... Senpai..." Azusa sampai sesak napas ketika kakak kelasnya merengkuhnya erat seperti itu. Yah, seperti biasa setiap kali bertemu dengan Yui, dia selalu dipeluk olehnya.

"Aku kangeeen banget sama kamu, Azu-nyan," kata Yui gemas, masih memeluk Azusa.

"Aku nggak kangen..." jawab Azusa dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Yui.

"Hidoi. Azu-nyan nggak kangen sama aku," keluh Yui kecewa.

"Yui-chan," panggil Mugi. "Aku bawakan kue _cheesecake_. Apa kamu mau?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, aku mau! Aku mau!" jawab Yui senang sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan tas pelindung gitarnya. Lalu dia duduk di kursi. "Tehnya mana, Mugi-chan?"

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Sekalian aku kasih kuenya ke kamu," balas Mugi sambil menuangkan teh manis ke dalam cangkir yang sudah dipersiapkan di atas meja. Setelah itu, dia memotong kue _cheesecake_ -nya dan menaruhkannya ke piring kecil.

"Ini, dozo..." Mugi meletakkan secangkir teh dan sepotong kue _cheesecake_ di hadapan Yui. Yui yang menanti kue yang diidam-idamkannya, memasang wajah bahagia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wah, arigato, Mugi-chan," ucap Yui sambil mengambil garpu. Dia lalu mengambil secuil kue itu dan mulai memasukkannya ke mulut. "Itadakimasu!"

Hap! Yui melahap kue itu dan menikmatinya. Merasakan manisnya keju yang terasa di indera pengecapnya. "Hmm... Oishi!" gumamnya keras-keras.

Mugi tersenyum padanya, lalu dia duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Kemana Mio-chan dan Ricchan? Kok mereka belum datang?" tanya Yui sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Memang benar, hanya Mio dan Ritsu yang belum hadir.

"Mungkin mereka masih ke ruang kita, Senpai. Sebentar lagi mereka datang," jawab Azusa sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku harap begitu," timpal Mugi. "Kita nggak akan bisa latihan kalau ketua tidak ada di sini..."

"Kamu benar, Mugi-senpai. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk latihan secepatnya," ujar Azusa antusias.

"Yosh, sambil menunggu mereka, setidaknya kita bisa makan kue dulu," kata Yui sambil melahap kuenya dengan nikmat.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Drap! Drap! Drap! Cklek!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu ruang musik terbuka lebar. Yui dan yang lain menoleh ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" seru seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda pendek dengan bando yang menghiasi kepalanya dan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis itu adalah Ritsu, ketua klub musik ringan.

"Hosh, hosh... Sumimasen, kami terlambat," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang dan mata abu-abu, Mio.

"Ah, daijoubu dayo, Mio-senpai. Lagipula kami bertiga barusan datang," kata Azusa.

"Kalian berdua istirahat saja dulu, aku bawa kue _cheesecake_. Aku harap kalian suka," ujar Mugi sambil menuangkan teh masing-masing ke dalam dua cangkir untuk Ritsu dan Mio.

"Apa kita nggak latihan dulu?" tanya Mio.

"Ara, ara... Mio, aku capek karena lari-lari tadi. Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu minum teh," tandas Ritsu pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Huh! Coba seandainya kalau kita nggak terlambat, pasti kita sudah latihan duluan," kata Mio sedikit kesal sambil meletakkan tasnya. "Tapi, ini benar-benar salahku karena aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita bersantai dulu, baru latihan. OK?" usul Mugi sambil meletakkan kue dan dua cangkir teh di hadapan Mio dan Ritsu yang sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," jawab Mio.

Saat Yui dan teman-temannya asyik berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati kue dan teh di meja, tiba-tiba HP Yui bergetar. Tanda ada SMS masuk. Yui mengambil HP-nya yang berwarna _pink_ di saku rok sekolahnya dan membuka lipatan HP-nya. Di situ tertera SMS dari seseorang yang nomornya tidak ada di kontaknya.

"Hmm... Siapa, ya?" gumam Yui heran. Biasanya hanya teman-teman dekatnya termasuk Ritsu, Mio, Mugi dan Azusa yang tahu nomornya dan ber-SMS dengannya. Tapi ini? Siapa yang mengirim SMS padanya? Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu nomor HP-nya? Apa jangan-jangan... Orang iseng?

Karena penasaran, Yui akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka isi SMS-nya. Di situ tertulis:

 _To: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Hai. Aku pengagum rahasiamu. Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?_

Muka Yui merona merah. Hampir saja dia pingsan kalau dia tak menahannya. Kalau dia pingsan, pasti teman-temannya kaget bukan main dan dikira ada apa-apa. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Tangan yang memegang HP-nya bergetar.

Pe, pengagum rahasia?! batin Yui. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Namun dia takut kalau seluruh siswi di SMA Sakuragaoka mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki pengagum rahasia. Dia nggak ingin semua orang tahu, termasuk teman-teman anggota klub musik ringan. Makanya itulah, dia memilih diam.

Dengan cepat, Yui membalas SMS-nya.

 _From: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Pengagum rahasiaku?! Kamu nggak bercanda, kan? Gimana kamu bisa mendapat nomor HP-ku?_

 _Boleh saja, kok...Namaku Yui Hirasawa. Salam kenal._

Setelah menekan "Send", dia memasukkan kembali HP-nya di saku roknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, HP bergetar. Tanda ada SMS masuk. Yui mengambil HP-nya dan membuka lipatannya. Lalu dia membuka SMS itu.

 _To: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Yah, aku tahu. Namamu Yui, kan? Nama yang indah untukmu..._

 _Aku melihatmu saat pertunjukkan band sekolahmu di festival budaya tadi. Di situ, aku menonton kamu bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar dengan sempurna. Suaramu begitu merdu. Permainan gitarmu juga sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya._

 _Kamu tahu? Aku sudah mulai mengagumimu sejak itu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku bisa melihatmu bermain gitar lagi._

 _Aku mendapat nomor HP-mu dari salah seorang anggota band-mu._

 _Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku benar-benar mengagumimu secara diam-diam._

Dia serius?! pikir Yui dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. SMS yang dibacanya begitu mirip dengan surat cinta seperti drama yang pernah dia tonton. Ya Tuhan, baru pertama kalinya aku mendapat SMS dari seseorang yang mengaku pengagum rahasiaku! Oh, aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Haruskah aku membalasnya lagi? Haruskah? tanyanya dalam hati. Yui bingung. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Akan kubalas sekarang! pikir Yui. Dia dengan cepat mengetik SMS dan segera menekan "Send".

 _From: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Hontou ni? Arigato gozaimasu!_

 _Aku senang kamu menyukai permainan gitarku. Yah, kamu tahu, permainan gitarku tak sebagus yang kamu kira. Tapi aku sudah berusaha memainkannya dengan baik._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku, sekarang tinggal kamu._

 _Tak usah malu. Aku takkan beritahu namamu pada siapa-siapa. Aku janji!_

Setelah Yui menghabiskan kue _cheesecake_ -nya, dia menyeruput teh yang sudah mendingin. Tak lama kemudian, HP-nya bergetar. Ada SMS masuk. Yui segera mengambil HP-nya dan membuka lipatan HP tersebut. Lalu dia membaca isi SMS-nya.

 _To: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Kamu sudah berjanji takkan kamu beritahu siapa aku, kan? Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri._

 _Namaku Kotaro Nishikado. Aku siswa dari sekolah SMA Seiya Gakuen. Kelas dua sama sepertimu. Yoroshiku ne._

 _Aku harap aku bisa berteman baik denganmu, Yui. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu._

Kotaro Nishikado? Seiya Gakuen? pikir Yui. Eh, tunggu. Seiya Gakuen itu bukannya akademi sekolah elit yang terkenal di Tokyo itu. Aku tahu sekolah itu dari Nodoka-chan. Pasti sekolah itu penuh dengan orang-orang kaya karena sekolahnya itu biayanya sangat mahal. Sugoii ne...

"Yui?" Tiba-tiba Ritsu memanggil Yui yang masih terpaku di tempat duduk sambil mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Yui tersentak kaget.

"Kyaa! Ricchan, kamu mengagetkanku," kata Yui sambil mengelus dada.

"Kamu mau latihan, nggak? Dari tadi kamu asyik main HP saja," tegur Ritsu sambil memonyongkan bibir.

"Ah, gomen, gomen. Ayo, kita latihan. Kebetulan energiku masih tersisa karena habis makan kue tadi," ujar Yui sambil bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil gitar kesayangannya. Ritsu duduk di belakang drum dan mempersiapkan alat pemukulnya. Mio mengeluarkan _bass_ -nya dari tas pelindungnya dan memakaikannya ke samping bahu kanannya. Azusa sudah siap dengan gitarnya dan Mugi sudah bersiap di hadapan _keyboard_ -nya.

"Sudah siap, Ritsu," kata Mio sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tanda sudah siap pada Ritsu. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Yosh, ayo kita mulai! One... Two... Three..." Ritsu mengambil aba-aba sambil memukul-mukul alat pemukul gitarnya. Kemudian, mereka mulai berlatih memainkan lagu "Fuwa Fuwa Time".

Di sela-sela latihan bermain gitarnya, Yui masih memikirkan SMS seseorang yang bernama Kotaro itu. Entah kenapa, gara-gara SMS dari seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu membuat Yui jadi ingin mengetahui Kotaro lebih dalam lagi.

Aku penasaran, seperti apa orangnya, ya... batin Yui. Bayangan orang itu yang bernama Kotaro perlahan-lahan mulai hadir di pikiran Yui.

"Senpai... Yui-senpai!"

"Eh?" Yui tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan nanar. Orang itu adalah Azusa.

"Apa, Azu-nyan?"

"Senpai, nadanya salah. Kita harus ulang dari awal lagi!" jawab Azusa.

Mendengar itu, Yui jadi panik. "Sumimasen! Aku tadi main gitar sambil melamun!"

* * *

Di kediaman Hirasawa, pada malam hari...

Angin malam musim gugur bertiup pelan, menjatuhkan daun yang sudah menguning dari cabang pohon di halaman rumah keluarga Hirasawa. Penghuni rumah itu adalah kakak beradik yang ditinggal sendirian oleh orang tuanya yang bertugas ke luar kota. Dinginnya terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang, jadi mereka harus memakai pakaian hangat agar tak kedinginan.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Yui sambil meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong dan sumpit di atasnya. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Lezatnya... Aku kenyang."

"Onee-chan mau ke kamar?" tanya adiknya.

"Iya, Ui. Aku mau tidur," jawab Yui sambil menguap.

"Souka..." Ui membereskan peralatan makan di meja, lalu membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci. "Kalau Onee-chan mau tidur duluan, boleh. Aku tidurnya nanti sehabis mencuci piring," ujarnya.

"Oh, apa aku boleh membantumu?" tanya Yui.

"Tak usah, Onee-chan. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kok," jawab Ui sambil tersenyum menyakinkan.

"Baiklah, Ui. Aku tidur duluan, ya!" kata Yui sambil bergegas ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

Setelah berganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, Yui menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan membalutkan tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia lalu membalikkan badan, menatap langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dari jendela kamarnya. Kemudian dia mulai memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

"Kotaro..." gumamnya. Di pikirannya hanya Kotaro, Kotaro dan Kotaro. Kotaro Nishikado, orang yang diam-diam mengambil hati Yui. Dia satu-satunya cowok yang mampu membuat Yui selalu mengingatnya dan ingin mengetahui tentangnya. Biasanya Yui tidak begitu peka banget kalau urusan cinta, apalagi tentang cowok. Tapi setelah sosok bayangan Kotaro muncul di pikirannya, Yui benar-benar mabuk kepayang. Namun Yui memilih untuk menganggap Kotaro teman, meskipun dia diam-diam punya rasa padanya.

HP Yui bergetar. Tanda ada SMS masuk.

Yui terbangun, lalu dia mengambil HP yang disimpan di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dengan lemas. Kemudian dia membuka lipatan HP-nya dan membaca SMS dari Kotaro yang isinya:

 _From: Kotaro Nishikado_

 _To: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Konbanwa, Yui. Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?_

Yui tersenyum sumringah. Dia benar-benar menduga kalau Kotaro akan mengirimkannya SMS malam ini. Tanpa ragu, Yui mengetik SMS dan membalasnya.

 _From: Yui Hirasawa_

 _To: Kotaro Nishikado_

 _Konbanwa mo, Nishikado-kun. Aku tidak sibuk hari ini. Jadi aku merasa tak terganggu..._

Yui sebenarnya agak canggung kalau dia memanggilnya dengan menggunakan _suffix_ –kun. Jarang-jarang ada cowok yang mengajaknya berkenalan sampai menjadi akrab begini. Awalnya, dia bingung panggilan apa yang cocok untuk Kotaro. Jadi akhirnya sampai memanggil dengan nama belakangnya. Yui berharap Kotaro tak keberatan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul SMS dari Kotaro. Yui segera membukanya.

 _From: Kotaro Nishikado_

 _To: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Souka. Aku senang kita bisa mengobrol lagi meskipun lewat SMS. Hehe..._

 _Kuharap sih, aku bisa menelepon untuk mendengar suaramu. Tapi sayang, takut pulsanya habis. Jadi kupilih SMS biar hemat._

 _Oh, ya. Yui, besok kamu ada waktu senggang, gak?_

Yui tertawa pelan saat membaca SMS Kotaro yang bagian tengah baris itu. Terdengar lucu baginya. Namun, di bagian akhir itu membuat Yui penasaran. Untuk apa Kotaro menanyakan itu?

Dengan cepat Yui membalas SMS Kotaro.

 _From: Yui Hirasawa_

 _To: Kotaro Nishikado_

 _Ya, mungkin saja. Memangnya ada apa, Nishikado-kun?_

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul lagi SMS dari Kotaro.

 _From: Kotaro Nishikado_

 _To: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Ehm, begini... Etto..._

 _Kebetulan mungkin besok waktuku kosong, jadi aku tak ngapa-ngapain. Maukah kamu kencan denganku?_

Mata Yui terbelalak, kaget. Kencan?! batinnya kaget bukan kepalang.

Ya Tuhan, cowok yang mengaku dirinya adalah pengagum rahasiaku itu akan mengajakku kencan? Aku tak percaya ini! Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menerimanya? pikir Yui panik sambil memukul-mukul jidatnya. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak saking senangnya. Namun Yui hanya diam saja. Padahal di dalam hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Hihi... Kotaro akan mengajakku kencan! Tentu saja aku senang sekali. Oh, hatiku berdebar-debar dan aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hihi... Yui tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil memeluk bantal.

Kemudian, Yui segera mengambil HP dan membalas SMS Kotaro yang bunyinya:

 _From: Yui Hirasawa_

 _To: Kotaro Nishikado_

 _Kencan?! Wah, aku mau! Aku mau!_

 _Kita akan kencan dimana? Beritahu aku, ya!_

 _Tolong beritahu, Nishikado-kun. Aku begitu senang sekali mendengarnya, eh maksudku membaca SMS-mu itu._

 _Aku tunggu besok!_

* * *

Hari Minggu...

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Yui telah tiba. Hari yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah, kini digunakan Yui untuk kencan pertama dengan Kotaro, pengagum rahasianya. Dia mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, _blouse_ biru muda dengan jaket wol kuning, syal _pink,_ rok _pink_ tua yang hampir mencapai lutut dan sepatu _boots_ kulit.

Sekarang Yui sudah berada di teras depan _cafe_. Dia duduk sambil menikmati kopi _latte_ bergambar bunga. Sengaja Yui memesan minuman duluan, agar dia tak bosan menunggu Kotaro. Setelah menyeruput sedikit kopi _latte_ -nya, Yui membaca SMS dari Kotaro tadi malam.

 _From: Kotaro Nishikado_

 _To: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Kita akan kencan di cafe dulu. Setelah itu, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang kamu mau. Kita akan bertemu di cafe jam 2 siang._

 _Aku harap kamu akan senang bertemu denganku secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya..._

Ini saatnya aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Kotaro secara langsung! pikir Yui senang. Aduh, jadi deg-degan nih. Aku penasaran dari awal, seperti apa sih orangnya?

Yui masih setia menunggu Kotaro. Dia melihat jam yang tertera di HP-nya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 13.55. Ah, tumben Yui cepat sekali perginya hingga dia yang datang duluan. Biasanya kalau dia mau ke sekolah, dia kadang-kadang hampir saja bangun siang hingga dia harus terburu-buru ke sekolah agar tak terlambat. Hehe...

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok seorang lelaki tepat di hadapan Yui. Sosok itu awalnya tak begitu jelas, tapi lama-lama semakin jelas sosoknya. Sosok itu berjalan menuju Yui yang masih duduk. Yui menoleh dan...

Di matanya, seorang lelaki berwajah _cute_ dengan mata abu-abu dan bersurai _dirty blonde_ yang gaya rambutnya mirip dengan tokoh Satoshi Fukube di Anime Hyouka (OK, di sini Author bukannya mau promosi Anime lain, ya! Hehe...). Dia memakai jaket hitam dengan kaus coklat _turtleneck_ berlengan panjang di baliknya, celana panjang coklat dan sepatu keds hitam.

Yui terpana melihat sosok cowok itu. Begitu tampan. Tapi dia belum tahu siapa cowok itu. Apa mungkin cowok itu Kotaro?

"Hai, Yui. Sudah menunggu lama?" sapa cowok itu ramah. Yui tak menjawab, dia malah bengong. Tentu saja tingkah Yui yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh membuat cowok itu heran.

"Yui?"

"Kamu... Siapa?" tanya Yui akhirnya hingga cowok itu _sweatdrop_ saking herannya.

"Kamu nggak tahu, ya?" tukas cowok itu. "Ini aku, Kotaro Nishikado. Pengagum rahasiamu, lho! Akhirnya aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu..."

"Ni, Nishikado-kun?"

"Iya, Yui. Ini aku."

Betapa terkejutnya Yui ketika dia bertemu langsung dengan sosok pengagum rahasianya, lalu dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata, "Sumimasen! Aku telah berbuat tak sopan hingga membuatmu seperti ini!"

Kotaro hanya bengong melihat tingkah Yui yang rasanya aneh. Ditambah dengan semua pengunjung di cafe memperhatikan ulah mereka berdua. "Ah, daijoubu dayo. Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama..." katanya.

Yui menunduk malu. Wajahnya terlihat merona merah. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap Kotaro malu-malu. "Aku... Aku nggak apa-apa. Kamu boleh duduk sekarang, Nishikado-kun," ujar Yui sambil mempersilakan Kotaro duduk.

"Sankyu," ucap Kotaro sambil duduk di kursi di depan Yui. Mereka berdua tidak sedikitpun berkata apa-apa sampai seorang pelayan muncul.

"Sumimasen. Mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya pelayan itu pada Kotaro.

Kotaro menoleh ke arah pelayan itu. "Oh, ya. Saya... Saya pesan kopi _cappucino_ ," jawabnya.

"Kalau kamu, Nona?" tanya pelayan itu pada Yui. Yui menoleh.

"Aku sudah, kok."

"Souka, baiklah. Secangkir kopi _cappucino_ akan segera datang. Tunggu sebentar, ya," kata si pelayan sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Yui dan Kotaro masih menunduk. Bingung mau bicara apa. Maklum, mereka berdua bertemu pertama kali secara langsung. Namun Yui berusaha untuk tidak canggung di hadapan Kotaro, jadi dia segera mencairkan suasana yang hening ini.

"Etto... Nishikado-kun..."

"Ya?" Kotaro menoleh ke arah Yui.

"Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kamu bisa datang ke sekolahku saat festival budaya itu?" tanya Yui.

"Oh, ya. Aku datang ke sekolahmu karena temanku mengajakku. Kami ke sana naik kereta. Yah, antara sekolahku dengan sekolahmu lumayan jauh," jawab Kotaro.

"Souka. Terus setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu, kami berkeliling mengunjungi beberapa _stand_ di sana. Lalu kami mendatangi aula sekolahmu dan di situlah aku pertama kalinya melihatmu di pertunjukkan band-mu."

"Oh, begitu ya..." Yui berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tak menentu. "Tapi, Nishikado-kun... Aku tak melihatmu sejak aku tampil di panggung waktu itu."

Kotaro hanya tersenyum. "Hehe... Itu karena aku berdiri di belakang penonton, makanya kamu tak melihatku. Habis, suasana di situ ramai sekali hingga semua bangku penonton penuh."

Yui hanya manggut-manggut. "Jadi begitu."

"Meskipun begitu..." Ucapannya terhenti sejenak ketika seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Kotaro, secangkir kopi _cappucino_. Setelah pesanannya dihidangkan, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Meskipun begitu, aku kagum dengan permainan gitarmu. Kamu memainkan musik tanpa satu not pun yang salah. Apalagi kamu juga bisa menyanyi dengan baik. Ehm, walaupun kamu bilang kamu merasa tidak terlalu bagus dalam bermain musik, bagiku kamu memainkan musik dengan sangat baik daripada yang lain..."

Muka Yui merona mendengar pengakuan Kotaro. Kotaro memang benar-benar mengagumi penampilannya di panggung. Eh, tunggu. Kenapa Kotaro begitu mengagumi penampilannya? Bukankah waktu itu dia salah kostum?

Waktu itu, Yui terlambat datang ke panggung karena Gi-Ta, gitar kesayangannya ketinggalan di rumah. Akibatnya, Yui tidak sempat ganti pakaian seperti teman-temannya. Namun Yui terlihat percaya diri di atas panggung. Tak peduli dengan semua itu, yang dia mau hanyalah mau tampil di panggung bersama teman-temannya dan membuat orang-orang yang menontonnya senang.

"Ano... Nishikado-kun..." ucap Yui sambil memain-mainkan jarinya. "Aku waktu itu salah kostum. Kamu nggak mengejekku, kan?" tanyanya polos.

Kotaro hanya tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja nggak. Aku nggak mengejek dan menertawaimu, kok. Aku malah suka. Suka banget deh sama penampilanmu yang memukau. Pokoknya di mataku, kamu paling percaya diri saat di panggung!" lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, arigato!" seru Yui senang. "Ah, jadi malu. Tapi aku senang kamu menyukai penampilanku, Nishikado-kun..."

"Aku berharap untuk pertunjukkan berikutnya, kamu bisa menyanyi lagi sambil main gitar lebih baik lagi. Aku akan mendukungmu, Yui," ujar Kotaro sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato, Nishikado-kun..."

"Doita."

Suasana hening kembali. Mereka terdiam dan hanya saling menatap.

"Ehm, Yui," panggil Kotaro.

"Hm?" Yui menoleh sambil menghabiskan kopi _latte_ -nya.

"Setelah ini, kita mau pergi ke mana? Katakan saja. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang kamu inginkan," tutur Kotaro.

"Hmm... Kemana, ya," gumam Yui sambil berpikir. Tak lama dia menjawab, "Kemana saja boleh. Asalkan hanya untuk kita berdua..."

Muka Kotaro memerah, namun dia berusaha menepisnya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke _mall_ ," katanya.

"Hn!" Yui mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke _mall_ yang dekat dengan cafe. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke toko musik untuk melihat-lihat berbagai alat musik yang terpajang di sana.

"Wah, gitar yang itu lucu. Pasti mahal!" tebak Yui sambil menunjuk sebuah gitar berwarna coklat muda kemerahan. "Mirip sekali dengan Gi-Ta..."

"Hah? Gi-Ta?" Kotaro heran mendengar ucapan Yui tadi.

"Gi-Ta itu nama gitar kesayanganku," jawab Yui.

"Oh..." Kotaro manggut-manggut. "Kamu memberi nama pada gitarmu, ya? Kalau begitu, nama gitarku..." Kotaro terdiam sesaat. "Paul."

"Eh? Paul?" Yui menoleh ke arahnya. "Kamu punya gitar juga, Nishikado-kun?"

"Tentu saja punya. Aku suka sekali main gitar, apalagi saat aku sedang santai," jawab Kotaro. "Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku pengagum rahasiamu, makanya aku berharap aku bisa pemain gitar sepertimu, Yui."

"Oh, souka..." Lalu pandangan Yui menerawang ke arah gitar lain yang dipajang di etalase. "Aku berharap kamu juga bisa menjadi sepertiku."

"Sankyu, Yui," balas Kotaro. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan serius mempelajari main gitar supaya aku bisa sepertimu."

"Ganbatte, Nishikado-kun!" seru Yui memberi semangat.

"Hn!" Kotaro mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Ne, Nishikado-kun..."

"Ya?" Kotaro menoleh.

"Kita beli _crepes_ , yuk! Aku pengen sekali makan _crepes_..." pinta Yui. Ah, dasar Yui. Makanan enak saja yang dia pikirkan.

Kotaro menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Yui yang memelas seperti anak kecil yang ingin minta dibeliin es krim oleh orang tuanya. "Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya. Lagipula aku juga ingin makan _crepes_."

* * *

"Wah, menyenangkan sekali..." kata Yui sembari tersenyum manis dan menatap Kotaro yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kotaro hanya membalas senyuman Yui. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya hingga tak ada yang tahu kalau tangan itu berkeringat dingin.

"Pokoknya kencannya menyenangkan sekali. Kita ketemuan di _cafe_ , lalu jalan-jalan ke _mall_. Setelah itu, kita main di game center dan akhirnya nonton film di bioskop. Ah, kencan denganmu ini benar-benar menyenangkan, Nishikado-kun," jelas Yui panjang lebar.

"Sankyu, Yui. Aku sangat senang kamu menikmati kencan kita," kata Kotaro.

"Ini semua berkat kamu, Nishikado-kun," ujar Yui. Lalu dia terdiam sesaat. "Ne, Nishikado-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Kapan-kapan kita kencan lagi seperti ini. Itu pun kalau kamu punya waktu senggang," kata Yui. "Aku ingin... Aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua bersamamu!"

Kotaro terkejut. Wajahnya memerah, namun dalam hatinya dia senang kalau cewek yang diam-diam dipujanya ini memintanya kencan lagi. Senyum Kotaro tersungging manis di bibirnya. Aku akan mengajakmu kencan lagi, Yui, batinnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di perempatan. Sudah saatnya Yui berpisah dengan Kotaro karena Yui berkata bahwa dia bisa pulang sendiri. Toh, hari masih terang meskipun cahaya matahari perlahan-lahan memudar karena sudah sore. Yui ingat, waktu dia mau pergi, Ui berpesan pada kakaknya kalau dia harus pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Karena itulah Yui memutuskan untuk pulang sore.

"Kita sampai di sini saja, ya," tutur Kotaro. "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya. Jaa ne..." ucap Yui sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kotaro. Dia menyeberang _zebra cross_ yang membimbingnya ke jalan yang biasa dia lewati menuju rumahnya.

Tapi ketika Kotaro mau melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, tiba-tiba Yui kembali lagi. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri Kotaro.

"Chotto matte yo!" serunya.

"Lho? Doshita no, Yui?" tanya Kotaro dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa heran. Dia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," tutur Yui.

"Hm? Apa itu?" Kotaro menunggu permintaan yang akan dilontarkan Yui padanya.

"Etto... Bolehkah aku... Ehm..." Yui terdiam. Pipinya memunculkan semburat kemerahan. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu... Kotaro-kun?"

"Oh, boleh saja, Yui," jawab Kotaro seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hontou ni? Arigato, Kotaro-kun!" seru Yui senang sambil memeluk Kotaro. Kotaro spontan terkejut mendapat pelukan yang tiba-tiba dari Yui. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena pertama kalinya dia dipeluk oleh cewek. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Ng, Yui? Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu..." bisik Kotaro malu walaupun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Oh, sumimasen," ucap Yui sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, sudah mau petang. Aku pulang duluan ya, Kotaro-kun!" seru Yui sambil berlari menyeberang ke _zebra cross_ sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kotaro.

"Ya, hati-hati. Jaa," balas Kotaro sambil melambaikan tangan. Lalu dia meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Di kediaman Hirasawa, pada malam hari...

"Hihi... Kotaro-kun," gumam Yui tertawa sendiri. Dia tidur-tiduran di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal. Dia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kencan pertamanya bersama Kotaro tadi sore. Bagi Yui, hari Minggu ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bersama seseorang yang diam-diam memujanya bahkan mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

"Kotaro-kun..." Yui masih terus menyebut namanya. Sepertinya Yui mulai suka pada cowok itu. Ya, cowok yang bernama Kotaro itulah yang membuat Yui tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Seolah-olah benih cinta mulai terpendam di hati Yui. Yui bahkan takkan bisa melupakan bayangan Kotaro yang masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya? batin Yui. Tapi aku dan dia kan baru saja ketemuan di cafe. Itu pun bertemu dengannya langsung pertama kali. Ehm, Kotaro-kun mungkin mulai menyukaiku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menerima cintanya...

Tapi suatu hari nanti... Hubungan aku dan dia akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku yakin itu.

Lamunan Yui langsung buyar begitu melihat HP _pink_ -nya bergetar. Tandanya ada SMS masuk. Yui segera mengambilnya dan melihat isi SMS itu. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungil Yui begitu selesai membacanya.

"Onee-chan, waktunya makan...!" seru adiknya, Ui sambil masuk ke kamar Yui. Yui menoleh.

"Oh, Ui." Yui segera meletakkan HP-nya yang masih terbuka di atas ranjangnya.

"Onee-chan lagi apa?" tanya Ui.

"Nggak ada," jawab Yui tersenyum. "Kebetulan aku lapar nih. Ayo, kita makan!"

"Ng, ayo..." Ui mengikuti kakaknya menuju ke ruang makan. Dalam hatinya masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat kakaknya itu menjadi senang saat dia membaca SMS dari HP-nya. Namun Ui memilih diam karena dia tahu kalau sang Kakak sudah memiliki kekasih. Buktinya waktu Yui pulang, dia bersiul-siul girang sambil masuk kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi. Makanya, Ui pikir kalau itu tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta. Kalau orang sudah jatuh cinta, dia lebih suka menyendiri di kamar.

Onee-chan, aku begitu iri denganmu... pikir Ui. Tapi aku dukung Onee-chan agar Onee-chan selalu bahagia dengan pacar Onee-chan. Aku harap Onee-chan mau menceritakannya padaku.

Sementara di kamar, HP Yui masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Di HP itu, ada SMS yang dibaca Yui tadi. Sebuah SMS dari Kotaro.

 _From: Kotaro-kun_

 _To: Yui Hirasawa_

 _Aku benar-benar sangat menikmati kencanmu tadi. Aku begitu senang karena kamu mau aku mengajakmu kencan lagi._

 _Yui, sejak saat itu aku semakin menyukaimu. Kamu begitu ceria hingga mampu membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Apalagi membayangkan senyuman manismu. Sepertinya aku mulai merasakan ada bisikan cinta yang terdengar di hatiku. Rasanya aku ingin menjadikanmu pacar._

 _Tapi tak apa kalau kamu belum bisa menerimanya. Apalagi menolakku. Lagipula aku siap mental untuk mendapat jawaban darimu._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi, Yui. Aku harap aku bisa muncul lagi tepat di depan matamu..._

 _Besok aku akan selalu menghubungimu lewat SMS._

 ***~Fin~***

Hai, minna-san! ^o^ /

Masih ingat aku, kan? :3 #ditendang

Aku buat FF kedua di fandom ini. Yah, kuharap kalian menikmati ceritaku ini meskipun jalan ceritanya sedikit ngawur dan kurang dapat feel-nya...

Tapi kalau kalian ingin aku melanjutkan kumpulan cerita Oneshot ini, review saja, ya! ^_^

But, don't flame, OK?

 **Next Date: Mio in "Mio's Suddenly Date"**

Mio tak sengaja menabrak seorang cowok saat dia pergi sekolah bersama Ritsu karena takut kesiangan. Namun, keesokan harinya cowok itu tiba-tiba mengajak Mio kencan! Bagaimana reaksi Mio? Apa tanggapan Ritsu saat Mio menerima kencan dari cowok itu? Apakah Ritsu akan membantunya? OC (Seiji) x Mio

See you, minna-san! :D /


End file.
